


Sometimes the wrong choice, takes you to the right place

by lydiamxrtin



Series: Malex week 2020 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, malex20, malexweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: Day 1 - Meet Ugly:  "Your music is so goddamn loud and I need sleep so would you TURN IT OFF"
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Sometimes the wrong choice, takes you to the right place

**Author's Note:**

> So its Malex week 2020! I've never done one of these before so here goes! 
> 
> Day one - Meet Ugly! This is essentially a canon divergence where Malex never met as kids but pretty much everything else is the same!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> -AJ 💗

Alex walked into the motel, throwing his bag towards the bed, not caring that it hit the edge and fell to the floor. Alex slumped down on the end of the bed, his hands falling into his lap. Alex reached up and ran his hands threw his hair, tugging at the end. Alex had spent 15 hours on a plane to get from Iraq back to Roswell, plus god knows how many hours in the car to get too and from the airport. Alex had just finished his first deployment and was back in Roswell for a break. While Alex was happy to no longer be at war being back in Roswell with his father wasn't exactly what he wanted either. Alex pulled his legs up on the bed, lying down and looking at the ceiling. Alex glanced over at the clock - 2:03 am. Alex sighed, he needed to get changed, brush his teeth but he didn't want to move from the bed, the crappy hotel bed being the best thing he'd felt today. Alex felt himself starting to drift off and just accepted it; he just wanted sleep.

Alex was torn from the edge of sleep by a sound. It stopped for a moment then started again; a guitar? Alex pulled himself up in the bed, looking around disorientated. The instrument began again, this time louder. Alex spun his head to the wall behind him where the head of the bed was leaning against. Alex cursed under his breath, why did he have to be next to the person playing music at 2am? What kind of dick does that? Alex laid down on the bed, closing his eyes. He'd slept in literal war zones, with guns and bombs going off, he could deal with a guitar, right? Alex pulled the pillow out from under him and placed it on his head, feeling like a child again. Alex breathed deeply, trying to relax.

The person next door changed chords, the guitar somehow sounding louder. Alex bit the inside of his cheek, throwing the pillow off his head. Alex dragged himself off the bed and headed towards a couch on the other side of the room, dropping down onto that. Alex closed his eyes, the guitar quieter from across the room. The guitar stopped, and Alex gave a relieved breath. The relief lasted for a second before music from a speaker started, louder than the guitar.

"Fuck," Alex called. Why was this happening? For a moment Alex told himself this is what he gets for choosing to stay at a hotel while visiting instead of with his dad. Alex felt a headache starting to occur, he sat up on the sofa running his hands down his face. What even was this music Alex told himself, he couldn't make out words, his brain too tired for that but it was loud enough that Alex could feel the vibrations across his floor. He tried to calm himself by breathing, clenching the edge of the sofa. The guitar started again. Alex whipped his head up; the guitar and music? Alex lunged off the bed towards the wall they were sharing, he banged on it a few times, hoping the person would understand what it meant; shut up. The music kept coming from the room, no evidence that they had any intention of stopping it. Alec shoved himself off the wall heading towards his hotel door. Alex flung it open taking a few steps before reaching the door next to him. He reached up pounding on the door, his head resting on it for a moment. Alex heard the guitar and music stop, then footsteps. The door in front of him swung open.

"It is 2am and I have been travelling for around 20 hours and I am exhausted and I just want to sleep but your music and guitar are so loud that that is impossible," Alex barked, "So loud that you couldn't even hear my knocking on the wall so could you please turn it off!" Alex finally finished, taking a breath. Alex had started talking so quickly he hadn't even looked at the person standing in front of him, till now. In front of Alex was a tall guy, about his height, loose curls hung from his head, a few strands in front of his copper-coloured eyes. Alex went to continue his rant but found his mouth dry and his words stuck in his throat.

The man was in a dark t-shirt with a flannel thrown over the top, torn jeans on his bottom. "I didn't realise it was 2am-" He started.

Alex cleared his throat, having to pull his eyes away for a moment. "Well, it is, so please can you be quiet, your guitar skills are not that good that I want to hear them at 2am" Alex bite back.

The guy held his hands up in mock surrender, "Of course," He said, and Alex could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Alex shook his head, turning his back to head into his room when the guy spoke again, "You know some whiskey would probably help you get some rest," Alex spun around, his brow furrowed. The guy lifted a whiskey bottle he was holding in his hand, shaking it a little, "Consider it an apology?" The guy said, stepping to the side a little so Alex could see into the room.

Alex narrowed his eyes at the man, he'd just spent the last hour keeping Alex awake and now wanted a drink? Alex looked at the guy again who was just stood there watching Alex. It had been a while since Alex had had a drink, and it would probably relax him. "One drink," Was all Alex said as he stepped into the room, the door behind him closing.

The guy walked over to a table, grabbing a small glass off it, pouring out a whiskey for himself and Alex. Alex stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, the guy came over and passed a drink to Alex, walking over to his bed and dropping down on the edge.

"So where you been that you've been travelling for 20 hours?"

"Iraq," Alex said, stepping a little closer to the room.

"Holiday?" He asked.

"Job," Alex replied. Alex had become acutely aware of how short his answers were. Part of Alex was still in work mode, offering only vital information and keeping his card close to his chest. "The military," He followed up with.

The guy nodded, taking a sip of his drink, "And what brings you to Roswell?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Uhh, I live here," Alex said, walking closer into the room.

"You live here?" The guys asked, sounding surprised."Then why are you staying at a motel," He asked again, a small smile on his face.

"That's...complicated," Alex said, looking away. He looked back over to see the guy still looking at him, Alex cleared his throat a little, the guy made a facial expression that Alex could only describe as 'continue', why was this guy so interested in Alex's life, he cleared his throat a little. "I'm on leave for a while but don't particularly want to stay with my father," Alex confessed, not sure what about this random guy made him do that. Alex finally reached the seat that had been pulled out by the desk, taking a seat. "You?" Alex breathed.

"I grew up here, my siblings live in town, I'm visiting from UMN," He grew up here? Alex searched his brain, he was sure that he'd never seen this guy around town, he's sure he would have remembered if he did. Alex nodded, feeling the awkward tension in the room resurface; why had Alex agreed to this. It was then Alex noticed the guitar propped up by the desk, Alex looked over at it; it was nice, a dark varnish covering the top of it. "You play?" the guy asked.

"Not for a long time," Alex sighed, he hadn't touched a guitar since he'd been overseas.

"Why don't you play it now?" He asked.

Alex looked back over at the man on the bed, his eyebrows pulled together as he gave a shocked laugh, "Now?"

The guy stood up and started to walk towards Alex, coming to a stop by the desk. "Yeah, you got to listen to me play, so let me hear you," He teased, a playful smile on his face as he looked Alex up and down.

Alex gave a small laugh, "Well, that doesn't exactly count because I didn't want to hear you play," He joked.

The guy laughed back, Alex felt the smile on his face grow. "Damn was I that bad?" He asked.

"You're good," Alex said, and he couldn't help but notice how the guy gave a small smile at that, ducking his head away for a moment. "But its 2 am so it doesn't matter how good you are," He followed up with, taking a sip.

The guy laughed again, nodding. He reached out and stroked the strings off the guitar. "It helps me relax, I'd been so caught up in work that I hadn't noticed the time," He said, still concentrating on the guitar. "So you going to play?" He asked, turning to face Alex.

Alex looked at the guitar, it had been years, he wouldn't even know what to play or even if he would be good and Alex had to remind himself that he'd just met this guy and he wasn't a long term friend for something else. "Not tonight," Alex said, looking up at the man.

The guy raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side as he leaned on the wall next to Alex, a cocky smile on his face. "So I get to see you again?" He asked. Alex's mouth fell open but he didn't speak, "You've changed your tune since yelling at me-"

Alex stood from the table, holding his hand out in front of him, "I didn't yell I asked if you'd turn it down,"

The guy frowned, "You told me to turn it off,"

Alex shook his head, the corner of his mouth reaching up to give a small smile. "Okay, now I'm definitely not playing it for you," He said, finishing his drink.

The guy didn't say anything but just looked at Alex, his eyes going up and down for a moment. Alex shifted where he stood, feeling heat starting to grow in his cheeks. Alex had been on a plane for 15hours so was sure he wasn't looking his best, wearing some old jeans with a knitted black sweater. "You really grew up here huh?" The guys asked.

Alex leaned his head to the side, "Yeah, why?"

The guy finished his drink, "Just never noticed you before," He reached over and placed the empty glass next to Alex's, now standing only a few steps away from Alex, "I'm trying to wonder how to hell that happened," He said, his eyes coming up from the empty glass to Alex's. He walked passed Alex to where the whiskey bottle was, he poured himself another drink and hoovered the bottle above Alex's empty glass. "I know you said one drink but," He paused, waiting for Alex's approval.

Even though Alex had come here to tell the guy to let him sleep and thought he was a selfish ass before he knocked on the door Alex found himself wanting to stay, he looked over at the clock on the desk; it was almost 3am. Alex squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "I have to be up early tomorrow, I gotta see my dad," He finished, cursing his father more than usual.

The guy nodded, pulling the bottle away from Alex's empty glass and placing it on the table. "Raincheck then?" The guy asked, taking a sip while keeping his eyes on Alex. Normally people said raincheck and didn't mean it, but somehow Alex could tell that his guy meant it.

Alex gave a small laugh, "I don't even know your name," Alex said, it only now dawning on him that he'd been chatting to this guy without even knowing who he was.

The man nodded, stepping closer to Alex. "Michael," He said, "Michael Guerin,"

Alex took a breath, "Alex Manes," He said,

Michael gave a nod, smiling, he placed his drink on the desk and leaned against it. "So Alex Manes, raincheck?" Alex couldn't help but smile, the guy was forward, Alex would give him that.

Alex thought for a moment, it was only a drink he told himself, what would be the harm in saying yes. He was only in two for a week or two, if it went bad Alex would probably next have to see him again. He looked at Michael again, feeling his chest tighten. "One condition," Alex said. Michael stood up from the desk, giving Alex a nod, "No more music from the speaker and if you're going to play your guitar, do it quietly,"

Michael laughed, rocking on his feet for a moment, He held both his hands up, "You have my word," He said.

Alex smiled back, "Raincheck then," Alex started to walk towards the door again, Michael behind him. "Thanks for the drink," Alex said, turning around to face Michael as they reached the door, noticing how close he was.

Michael gave a teasing smile, his gaze still on Alex "Thanks for knocking on the door," his voice clearly flirtatious. Alex looked away for a moment, he'd lived in Roswell his whole life and had never met anyone like Michael before. He gave a smile before pulling the door handle open and stepping out, "You know the Wildpony?" Michael said, his hands holding the door frame,

Alex turned back around, "Of course," he said.

"Wanna cash in your raincheck there?" Michael asked, "Say...tomorrow night around 8pm?" He continued, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning his body against the door frame.

Alex smirked, "You barely even know me?" he said, not understanding why this guy wanted to see Alex again so much.

Michael stepped forward out of the doorframe towards Alex, "I know, and I'm trying to change that," He softly said.

Alex bites the inside of his cheek, this was up there for one of the weirdness night of Alex's life, yet somehow it had been one of the best he'd had in a while. "Alright," Alex said, feeling the tiredness leaving him.

The guy beamed back, "I'll see you tomorrow Alex Manes," He said, and Alex couldn't deny he liked hearing this guy say his name.

"Night Michael," Alex said, turning to his door. Alex reached out and turned his door handle when he heard Michael again.

"Hey, remember you promised to play the guitar for me, part of the rain check deal?" Alex smiled from where he was stood, he stood up straight and turned back around, trying to lessen his smile but failing.

"Well I'm not playing at the Wildpony so I guess..." Alex trailed off, seeing what Michael would say. Alex wasn't sure if it was the glass of whiskey after months of not drinking or the lack of sleep but Alex suddenly had a wave of confidence run through him.

Michaels smile crept up his face, the corner of his eyes wrinkling for a moment. "I'll just have to see you again, then," Michael finished, the wide smile turning into a more flirtatious one.

"Afraid so," Alex breathed. The pair just stood there for a moment before Alex gave one finale smile, "I'll see you tomorrow Michael," he said, finally opening his door and stepping inside, closing the door behind him and leaning versus it, his head looking up at the ceiling. Alex cast off his jumper and jeans, slipping into the bed and pulling the sheets up around him. It was silence in his room and next door was quiet. Alex closed his eyes as the thrill of the evening started to wear off and the tiredness took over again, feel as it was pulling him deeper into the bed. The silence was broken by soft guitar chores from next door. This time Alex didn't curse, didn't throw the pillow over his head or make any effort to leave the bed. Instead, Alex smiled, a warm feeling expanding in his chest, maybe being back in Roswell wouldn't be so bad after all, maybe with the addition of Michael Guerin, Roswell could become somewhere he wanted to be.


End file.
